


Meet Uzumaki Naruto, Kushina's fake-twin-brother-who's-to-be-the-next-jinchuuriki

by gingeringfigs



Series: Plot Bunnies Fornicating with my Brain [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Kushina has run away, not wanting to become the next jinchuuriki. The deadline is coming up and they need to find a new candidate quickly because they won't be able to find Kushina in time! Thankfully, no one else could be a better substitute candidate than a time-tripping-former-jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto who happens to be Kushina's long-lost-fake-twin-bro-but-who-the-hell-cares. Also, he looks way too pretty now and now understands why Kushina said sorry to him that time. He really hates being mistaken for a girl all the time, damn it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naruto discovers his new appearance, Minato has his first crush and Fugaku gets a bloody nose.

** The Beginning **

When Naruto woke up, he immediately wished that he had never woken up as he felt as though he was going to puke his guts out all over the grass that he was lying face down in. He also had a pounding headache the size of the Hokage Mountain. He hadn't felt this bad for _ages,_ this possibly topped the epic hangover afterthat "Drinking Contest" with Killer Bee (inadvertently causing much pants-shitting terror when two drunk Bijuu spontaneously appeared and romped around the Continent). Gingerly rolling over onto his back to squint at the blue sky with the grass blades tickling his neck, Naruto wondered where the hell he was now and why the heck he was in such a bad state. He was also alarmed to find that his weapons weren't on him.

Then he froze.

With a shaking hand (that looked far too _small_ ), Naruto yanked a couple of hair strands loose and examined them with wide eyes. They weren't his usual blond. His hair was _red_ , the very same colour like his mother Uzumaki Kushina's hair. The pain from pulling out his hair didn't disperse the sight, which probably meant that it wasn't a genjutsu or a dream. He also didn't detect any sign of chakra interference in his system.

As there was no source of water nearby to use as a mirror, Naruto made a shadow clone so he could see what he looked like. When the smoke cleared, he and his shadow clone stared at each other with disbelieving eyes.

"Holy crap! Your eyes also changed! They're now _purple_!" His clone exclaimed. Naruto mutely nodded as he stared at his image; dumbfounded by his new appearance. He now looked exactly like his mother if she had been born male. With blood-red hair, violet eyes and fair complexion, Naruto looked like a typical Uzumaki clansman. He was also disturbed by how _pretty_ he was – for the first time in his life, he wished that he didn't look so much like his mother. He might actually even be prettier than _Haku_!

But aside from his startling new look, Naruto had also de-aged. Judging from the size of his new body and the round baby-fat on his cheeks (oh, now he could see why Kushina had been called tomato), he had regressed to around seven years old. Naruto only had one thing to say.

"Oh hell no. I'm not going through puberty AGAIN!"

* * *

**TIME-SKIP AND MANY MANY HIJINKS LATER**

* * *

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he felt as though he had butterflies in his stomach. His palms were sweaty and he couldn't stop himself from fidgeting. It was official. Minato just met his first crush as he eyed the new student standing at the front of the class.

She was rather striking in appearance, the combination of vivid red messy and short hair, purple eyes and fair skin making her as appear as though she was a character from a comic. Her clothes were also rather boyish compared to her fellow female students' clothes, consisting of black shorts and a red-spiral marked orange shirt that clashed horribly with her hair. Her knees and elbows were covered with half-healed scrapes. As his heart fluttered, Minato wondered if the curious set of three whisker-line scars on her cheeks were a clan-mark like the Inuzuka and Akimichi face tattoos.

"Introduce yourself to the class." Tanaka-sensei instructed the girl who scowled at him and muttered under her breath, "But I don't even want to be here…!"

"Just introduce yourself."

"Okay, fine." The girl heaved a sigh and then she squared her shoulders, straightened her back and proudly lifted her head, "I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the best ninja in the world!"

Wow. Minato couldn't help but grin. Even her name was as quirky as her appearance. He really wanted to get to know her more – she was so different from the other girls in the class! Then Uchiha Fugaku's voice derisively said, "Stupid. But aren't you a girl? You also look like a tomato."

Minato turned to frown at the other boy; that had been totally rude of him. Naruto only smiled sweetly and greeted Fugaku, "You are an Uchiha right?"

"Yes, I'm Uchiha Fugaku, clan heir."

"Wow, the resemblance is just _uncanny_ …Let me thank you for volunteering to help me vent."

"What…?"

"Oh. God. _No_!" Tanaka-sensei paled and he immediately lunged to grab Naruto's collar but he missed by a precious few centimeters. Like greased lightning, faster than Minato could see, Naruto vaulted over the table to punch Fugaku right in the face and he crumpled to the floor, out-cold. Speechless, Minato's jaw dropped to the floor. Naruto shook her hand with a disdainful snort, "Man, for an arrogant Uchiha, you're really _blind_. I'm a fucking _boy_ for god's sake _!_ "

Wait. What? Naruto was a _boy_? No way. He was too pretty to be a boy! Oh. This was _embarrassing_. His first crush had turned out to be a ridiculously pretty boy instead of a girl. Minato officially wanted to die of utter humiliation. He groaned as he buried his red face in his hands. His only solace was that he was not alone in his embarrassment as he heard similar dismayed sounds from the other boys and girls.

Yamanaka Inoichi breathed in awe, " _Dude._ That was totally _awesome_."

"Naruto! You're in detention after school! This class is now free-study because I have to take Fugaku to the clinic." Tanaka-sensei snapped as he carefully lifted the unconscious Fugaku and walked out of class.

"Meh. He deserved it." Naruto sniffed as he plopped himself down beside Minato, propping his feet on the table. Minato stiffened, feeling his blush flare again in his cheeks at the close proximity. Naruto turned to greet him, "Oh, yeah, hope you don't mind me sit-"

Naruto immediately paled and his eyes grew wide on seeing him. He stared speechlessly at him and Minato fidgeted nervously. After a long moment and Naruto was still staring speechlessly, Minato hesitantly replied, "Um, it's okay. You can sit here if you like. It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san. I'm Namikaze Minato. You can call me Minato."

"Yeah…Nice to meet you too…Minato," Naruto seemed to rouse from his daze and he quickly looked away as he apologised, "Sorry for staring, you reminded me of someone."

"…Er, ok. No offense taken," Minato replied, bemused by Naruto's strange reaction. Naruto's shoulders were tense and he seemed…sad. Wondering who he had reminded Naruto of, Minato attempted to inject some humour into the situation, "At least, you didn't tell me that I was pretty. I've had way too many people tell me that."

Startled, Naruto laughed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Naruto is thrown back in time by some unknown plot device. Since he's not supposed to exist in the past, his body is sort-of-destroyed in the process which explains why he feels like he's got the mother of all hangovers when he wakes up. Also, half of his DNA that came from his father, is destroyed and his body imbued with Kyuubi's chakra and the inherent Uzumaki resilient genes, reconstructs itself. Naturally, he turns into something like a male twin version of Kushina. Naruto is so not pleased by his new appearance (HE NOW LOOKS LIKE A VERY PRETTY GIRL AND NOW TOTALLY UNDERSTANDS WHY KUSHINA SAID SORRY LMFAO).
> 
> After some hijinks etc etc, Naruto winds up in Whirlpool and learns that Kushina ran away, not wanting to become the next jinchuuriki. No one knows where she is now and the deadline is coming up soon before she can be found which means that Naruto's gotta do the job since omg, he's Kushina's long-lost twin bro and has the same chakra attributes - YES CANDIDATE GET! Naruto's like HELL NO because he doesn't want to risk changing the entire course of history and also, find his mother. But too bad, he's forced to go to Konoha anyway and eventually enters the Academy in the same class as a very young Minato.
> 
> And that's it.


	2. Schoolyard Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naruto sparks a rivalry between Minato and Fugaku.

Uzumaki Naruto almost could feel his teeth cracking under the strain as he gritted his teeth, restraining the urge to punch the boy in front of him. He reminded himself once again that it wasn't worth getting another detention on top of the other ones he already had for his other misdemeanours (usually pranking and truancy), even though it was really, really tempting to break the arrogant Uchiha Fugaku's nose again. God, he was really a lot like his future younger son. He was also only a _child_ while Naruto was actually in his late teens despite looking the same age – goddamnit; he really hated looking like a child!

"Fight me, Uzumaki Naruto! I'll show you the might of an Uchiha!"

For some reason, Fugaku kept seeking him out during recess every day for a duel, in order to "restore his family honour" or some bullshit. Naruto often tuned him out but it only made Fugaku even more insistent and annoying, like an annoying housefly that wouldn't get out of your face. Ugh. Maybe he shouldn't have punched Fugaku on the first day he joined the Academy.

Turning his head away and taking out a cherry-flavoured lollipop from his pocket, he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth as he mused on his next prank to top his previous prank. (He'd given the Hokage Monument a drag-queen makeover and caused the Council a collective coronary. Mito-baachan had given him an approving wink and said that it was really accurate. He didn't really need to know that the founders had dressed in drag before.) He wanted to be expelled from Academy, damn it! Going through Academy again was cruel and unusual punishment when he was already _Hokage_ for crying out loud! But _nooooo_ , The Academy still wanted him and even praised his pranks as signs of a genius shinobi, even as they disapproved of them at the same time. If only they had been so positive and supportive in his real childhood.

"Are you too chicken to fight me?"

But well, there were still some good things about his current situation. He couldn't deny that he really enjoyed being with his young father-to-be, Namikaze Minato in class. It was quite an eye-opening experience to see the young Minato learning how to handle weapons for the first time (read: he was damn clumsy and had almost stabbed his foot, a far cry from the competent genius shinobi he would later become). Minato was also such a _bookworm_. It was encouraging and inspiring to learn first-hand that Minato hadn't always been perfect and had worked hard to become the Yondaime Hokage.

"Naruto, fight me!" Fugaku's voice had a distinct whiny undertone now. Rolling the lollipop in his mouth and savouring the cherry flavour, Naruto finally looked at him and asked simply, "Why should I fight you? There's nothing in it for me."

Fugaku blinked dumbly, not expecting the question. He floundered, "Be-because I said so! I'm Uchiha Fugaku, heir to the Uchiha Clan and you're just a nobody!"

"He's not a nobody!" A familiar voice shouted indignantly behind Fugaku. Ah, Minato had turned up. From the bench, Naruto greeted him with a wave, "Hi, Minato."

Minato gave him a nod of acknowledgement as he stood in front of Fugaku with a frown. He said, "You should stop bothering Naruto-san during recess! He doesn't want to fight you. Even if he did want to fight you, it's against the Academy rules to fight outside of taijutsu classes!"

"Stay out of it, you sissy! Naruto's not a girl and he doesn't need your protection!"

Fugaku angrily shoved Minato and that caught everyone's attention in the backyard. Minato managed to keep his balance and Naruto was alarmed to see a snarl cross his usually friendly face. Uh oh. Fugaku had somehow just made him very _mad_ this time even though he had called Minato sissy several times before. Wondering what exactly had set Minato off, Naruto hastily caught his sleeve and tried to calm him down, "Hey, Minato, it's okay. I can take care of myself-"

Minato ripped his arm away from Naruto's grip and immediately punched Fugaku as he shouted, "I. Am. Not. A. Sissy!"

Growling as he clutched his red nose, Fugaku immediately retaliated with a leg-sweep that knocked Minato to the ground. By then, a crowd already formed around them and chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Naruto wasn't surprised to hear that Inoichi and Tsume's voice were the loudest.

Minato rolled to his feet, his white jacket smeared with brown dirt. He clenched his fists and his eyes were icy. Fugaku moved into a guarded stance opposite him, completely forgetting about his original target, Naruto. Within a blink, they were embroiled in a brawl, kicking up dust and the Academy students cheered them on. Naruto had a very bad feeling about just where this was going…

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Tanaka's familiar voice bellowed. Everyone froze, including the brawling Minato and Fugaku. Minato and Fugaku immediately sprang apart, looking very guilty. Tanaka strode across the yard, the crowd immediately dispersing to make way for him. When he realised that it was Minato and Fugaku responsible, he looked surprised. But when Tanaka saw Naruto innocently sitting on the bench, he rolled his eyes and muttered, "Should have known…"

"It wasn't Naruto's fault, Tanaka-sensei!" Minato immediately protested, "It was Fugaku's!"

"Hey! You punched me _first_!" Fugaku shouted. Minato turned to face him and retorted, "You shoved me and called me sissy!"

"You interrupted me!"

"You were bullying Naruto!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh loudly, finding the entire situation ridiculous. Grinning slyly around his lollipop, he said, "You sound like an old married couple! You should kiss and make-up!"

"No way!" "Ew!"

Both Fugaku and Minato immediately gagged and scuttled away from each other as far as they could before Tanaka-sensei grabbed their collars. Tanaka-sensei shook his head and said, "You two are in detention after school, regardless of who started it first. It's against the rules to fight outside of taijutsu classes."

"…Yes, sensei." The boys glumly said as they strained far away from each other.

The bell rang. Tanaka finally let Minato and Fugaku go so they could return to class along with the other students. Naruto got up, still mirthfully grinning but before he could go back in, Tanaka placed his hand on his shoulder and said with a bemused smile, "You…are really something, kid."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Go back to class." As Tanaka watched Naruto stroll back to class, he thought with mixed feelings of amusement and horror, " _You just had the best two students, Minato and Fugaku, fight over you without even trying. Any girl would kill to be in your situation. I can't imagine what it's going to be like with hormones involved later on. Thank god, I'm not going to be teaching your class again after this year!"_


End file.
